Darkness to Light
by Krieg Commissar
Summary: Darkness...It was my home...aswell as my brothers for the past 20 years...now...something else happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Darkness is were me, my brother and our fellow people live now aday's._

_Under constant threat from the radiation, toxic air, bandits, mutants, nazi's and the communists, we strive to survive and live, though even that is not enough to survive…_

_Living in the metro's was harsh, every day was a constant battle. If you were weak, you'd die and if you were strong you'd get to see the next day and survive._

_My name is Anton, I live with my surviving family member who is my brother Vladimir, 4 years older than me._

_Our parents were killed when Nosalis raided our station, it was called Extinction, funny how the name ironically brought the end of it. We were about to be eaten like the other until this man, clad in armor, ammo, weapons of all kind stood like a knight in shining armor with others like him shooting every damned mutant infront of them sparing none. And after that day we were rescued, taken to another station named Polis, it was the largest and well protected station there was no bandit or mutant went there. After being rescued me and my brother decided that we will join the ranks of those who saved us called "Rangers". And after turning into Rangers? Here's out story so listen well…._

"Brother, to the left!"

_Hearing his brother's warning, Vladimir turned around spotting a black Nosalis lunge right at him, quickly side stepping and firing 2 shells from his Uboinik Auto-Shotgun before impaling its head with its bayonet attachment._

"Thanks! Anton watch you're right 4 heading you're way!" _Turning around to kill another 2 with his shotgun._

_Anton quickly turned to the direction his older brother told him, seeing 4 nosalis. Growling, roaring, and squeeling charging right at him, it was this time to use that. Slinging his Bastard onto his back he unhooked the Heavy Automatic Shotgun which was a sawned off DShK Heavy Machine gun to be outfitted for firing a belt carry 20 shells._

"Die you snouted bastards!" _Pulling the trigger, unleashing lead hell, decapitating the creatures._

"Threat eliminated! Where the hell is Miller with that reinforcement!?" _Shouting before replacing his filter_

"I don't know but he said we should hold these things way better because we're brothers!" _Also replacing his expiring filter_

"_Фигня_I tell you _Фигня__!_" _Raising up his Heavy Shotgun scanning the area infront of him as Vladimir, his elder brother as he reloads his Kalash 2012 with a Suppressor attachment._

"_Alright ready for the next wave. You little brother?" Turning to Anton who was loading several shells on the belt, conserving his last 3 belts._

"Yeah im ready."

_Growls can be heard echoing into the dark abyss, getting closer and louder by the second. Both putting on their night Vision they see a horde of atleast 40-50 Nosalis._

"Ton? Better get ready on that shotgun of yours!" _Aiming down his sights_

"_Hoisting up his Shotgun_ Come on you snouts! Come on!"

_Coming to the front of the horde were 2 plated Nosalis, leading the pack of normal nosalis to the doomed rangers._

"God to Miller if he doesn't s- *_Gunfire_* What the!?" _Was all he can utter as the 2 Plated Nosalis were pushed back by heavy gunfire_

"Anton! Vladimir fall back!" _A man shouted firing his AK-74 at the horde along with 4 more Rangers._

"Ah thank God he's finally here! Always takes his time to get to a damn situation."

"Anton there's no time for that we have to go now!"

"_Of course we ran and we ran, turning back time to time to shoot those who were catching up, I had the luck of dodging a Nosalis who came from a vent who nearly took my head of with one swipe. I ripped its head off with my knife, it was blood fueled rage and Vladimir had to pull me to the others."_

"You're almost there guys!" _Boris shouted firing his VSV_

_Both of us were panting heavily, especially me since I was the one carrying a sawned heavy machine gun._

"Almost there little brother! Alm-_" was all my brother could say as a glowing circle appeared out of nowhere infront of us. We couldn't stop running and next thing we know. We were pulled in and it closed behind us._

_**Somewhere else…**_

***BOOM***

_The students started coughing from the smoke, all of them including their teacher and a pinkette holding a wand._

"*_cough*_ You did it again Louise Zero!_*cough*_"

"You can't do anything right"

"Disgrace and a Zero!"

_Louise who recovered faster than her classmates was gripping onto her want as tears we're starting to fall down._

"_Why…Why do I always fail at everything…*sniff* *sniff*"_

_She was about to fall on her knee's and cry until one of her classmates, Motmorency the Fragrance or the flood as Louise called her screamed pointing at two figures in the dust cloud._

"Wha-Wha-What are those!?"

"I-I don't know!"

_All of them started panicking grouping together and huddling to protect themselves from the 2 figures._

_Anton was struggling covering his masked face from the ray's of light as he stood up._

"_What….what is this….the sun…?"_

_Author's Note: Hello guy's and uh yeah new fanfic. Well im sorry for being able to update "Death Korps of Halkagenia" school was hell and enjoy this new fanfic of mine. And if you're asking why the hell its short, it's an intro, I was planning for 1.5-2k but I didn't want to spoil it too much so yeah. And please don't kill me._

_R and R._


	2. Chapter 2: Ascension

"**Ascension" **

"_You reap what you sow, Artyom: force answers force, war breeds war, and death only brings death. To break this vicious circle one must do more than act without any thought or doubt.__ „ _

—Khan

"_What….what is this….the sun…?"_

_Anton looked up with his left hand covering his eyes from the rays of the sun as his eye's started adjusting._

"_Bu…but…its impossible…the sun was blocked out by the fallout!...and the sun…Oh my God…where am I- Brother! Where is he!?"_

_Anton looked around desperately for his brother and looked down._

"_aah…he's safe."_

_Vladimir started getting up looking up he averted his eye's quickly as he was nearly blinded by the ray's._

"Gah Anton! Where are you!?"

"Im right here, *_Kneels down_* I know, the sun is up there…"

"But…how! *_ He looked up with his hand covering his eyes_* Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"I don't know b-*_Looks down at a pink haired girl_* Uh…hello?"

_Louise was astonished at the man infront if her, he was tall! Infact he looked liked the tallest man she had seen! And the fact that he was covered in some strange outfit with various bits of metal and other stuff pointing out. But what surprised her more was there was another one! She had summoned two people, and it took her by surprise even more!_

"F-Fa-Familliars?"

_Both brothers stood up Anton being 2-3 inches higher than Vladimir._

"Anton did you…understand what she said?"

"Uh…no…its…not English nor Russian."

"Well…how do we talk to her?"

"I don't know."

_Louise was heating up as her two familiars, started talking in a different language that it was annoying they didn't take notice oh her as she started balling her hands to a fist._

"After summoning her familiars that turned out to be commoners, not only that and they can't understand her!"

"What a Zero! Double Zero now!"

_The other students, start laughing pointing at Louise, aswell calling her a zero and other names they've invented._

"Now students please stay quiet and let Miss Valliere finish!...Miss Valliere?"

"Y-Yes Professor Colbert."

_Louise beckoned both Anton and Vladimir down, so they did on one knee._

"I think she wants us to take off our masks."

"Well the air does seem fine so….yeah lets."

_Both of them, for the first time took of their gasmasks on the surface, well id did count at the same time it didn't. as they looked forward Anton's eyes widened when he was kissed on the lips._

_O/o_

_Vladimir snickered at his brothers face whose cheeks were red but as he was about to laugh he was silenced by the same kiss on the lips._

_o/O_

_Both were stunned at the sudden action of the pinkette, but she was more red than both of them individually or combined._

"Why the hell did she do that?"

"I-I don't know ton b- Gackh!" _Vladimir clutched his right hand._

"Bro what's g-Gahkc!" _Anton clutched his aswell._

_Both of them looked onto the top of their right hand grunting in pain as marks were being sketched onto their hands glowing in orange, and after awhile it stopped._

_Colbert, the professor walked right to them taking each hand examining them._

"Fascinating markings…I hav-"

_Colbert was cut short as Anton stood up faster than Colbert can react to as he was knee'd on the stomach, his neck grappled by one arm the other holding a knife to his neck as Vladimir aimed his rifle at the students._

"Move and I'll slit your throat whoever you are!"

"Everyone don't panic and calm down!"

_Several students, gathered up guts and started taking out their wands before they were cut of by another explosion caused by louise on both Anton and Vladimir._

"*_Cough_* *_Cough_* What the!? There it goes again the explosions!"

"Hey! I understood that!"

"Me too."

"Aye."

"So….can you let me go now?"

"Not until we get answers to why were here, and why did you kidnap us."

"I see…well if you'd let me go I can lead you to the headmaster of the school and he'll inform you."

_Both brothers looked at each other and nodded. _"Fine' we'll let you go, do anything funny and the results won't be happy."

"Agreed, Miss Valliere please come."

_Louise nodded, following Colbert as her 2 familliars followed from behind, weapons at the ready._

_**Meanwhile at Certain tunnel in the Metro's…**_

"_ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ_(Goddamit)! What was that thing!?"

"Calm down Miller…It is a loss but that was strange."

"It was like…a portal, to teleport you to another dimension or some sort."

"Ulman, I know sometimes you're a joker and a wise ass but I have to agree with you…Those two might be in another dimension now…"

"Who knows, and I think I know the man to talk too."

"Khan?"

"Khan, now lets go you lot, Boris, Ulman, Stepan."

_The three nodded to Miller, boarding their vehicle going to the back to base to search for khan and…some answers._

_**Meanwhile back in an office…**_

"Ok…that gave me a headache…"

"So…your telling us, that we were "Summoned" by this girl to be her familiar?"

"That is right Mr. Vladimir, you and you're brother were summoned but, summoning a human is rare."

"Ugh….so can we go back?"

"I regret to say it but…No, you can't. There's no spell known to do so."

_Anton sighed sadly, sitting on the chair._

"Well…I know its hard to believe but I'll go for the heck of it."

_After another of explanation, Louise, Anton and Vladimir left the Osmond's office._

"Stupid familiars…"

"We're humans, not animals to be commanded. And my name is Anton."

"I will call you familiar because I want too! Im a noble and your just a commoner."

"Эти идеалы умер длинные, назад..."

"What did you say? *_Turning to Vladimir_*"

"Nothing, lets just keep going."

_**At the classroom…**_

"I know you just paid these two commonders to be your familiar Zero!"

"I did not Malicorne the Storm!"

"Im not the storm! And just admit it that you payed them!"

"Silence! I will not tolerate name calling you two."

"But Ms.Chevreuse Its true! She's no-" _A knife was lodged between the gap of Malicorne's index and middle finger before he can even finish what he was saying._

"Hey Pig listen up, why don't you take your prideful ass to yourself and shut the fuck up hmm?" _Vladimir stated coldly to Malicorne as he twirled the rest of knives walking down the stairs wretching it off the table and going back to where Anton was leaning. Malicorne was turning pale as Vladimir went back to where he was._

_It felt good the someone was looking out for her, even though she hardly knew them both and vice versa. Class went on quite well, though the only difference was Anton was asking question on how Chevreuse created, transmuted clay and other stuff went smoothly and it was soon night time._

_**Louise's Room…**_

"You two will sleep over here." _Pointing at hastily made hay beds._

"Uh…those aren't beds…no offense."

"They are YOU'RE beds so either you sleep in them or you sleep outside the room, oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

_The two of them covered their eyes as Louise began to stripe every inch of her clothes even her underwear._

"Hmmm? Why are you two averting you're eyes?"

"Its not nice looking at women or girls that are dressing up or taking off their clothes…./"

"Its only normal for nobles to change infront of their familiars and servants so there's no need to avert you're eye's."

_Both of them grumbled and Vlad was hit with a faceful of clothing._

"Go wash those."

"…What?"

"I said go wash those. Is it not the duty of the familiar to clean the master's clothes?"

"I don't know how to clean clothes."

"Then go find a servant you idiot of a familiar!"

_Vladimir had a scowl on his face which was covered by his mask and turned around going to the door mumbling curses in russia as Anton can hear from him._

"Uh…Master, If I may go around to get used to the area's and the hallways?"

"Granted, now go."

_Anton bowed and leaved the room taking out a pencil and a new piece of paper and starts walking taking notes of the area._

"_I can't believe it, she treats us like animals just because were not of noble birth…that book I read was right about the social rankings in the lives of those before us."_

_Vladimir was in deep though, bumping into a maid._

"Uwah! Sorry please forgive me and don't punish me!" _She squealed quickly bowing_

"Oh no its not you're fault its mine, I was in deep though."

"Uh…uh…I see…"

"Are you per chance a servant in this school?"

"Yes why?"

"Well can you take these clothes for me and wash them…I have no experience in doing such task so im very sorry."

"I see and no need to say sorry and, are you one of Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"I am along with my brother."

"I see well, I'll just drop these at the room when im done so you can go back."

"Thank you."

_Both parted ways._

"This place is just too big…"

_Anton was having a hard time scouting the school as it was so large and full if corridors that it was confusing._

"Oh my Guiche you're so flattering~"

"No it is you who are flattering dear Katie. *_Kisses her hand_*"

"Who knew you were such a gentleman~, I'll bring those pastries I make~"

"It would e honored Katie~"

_Anton came around the corner seeing Guich, the blonde headed boy that looked liked one of those male prostitutes with his shirt, wooing the girl named Katie._

"Hey commoner aren't you the familiar of Zero?"

"I am and she is no Zero, I must be going now."

"Not a Zero? I c-"

_Guiche was pushed to the wall with an arm on his neck._

"Either you shut up or I break you're larynx." _He soon let go going back to what he was doing hearing Guiche shouting curses and re-assuring Katie._

"_Pfft…not only he has a bad attitude and sucks at serenading, he looks like a male prostitute with that shirt." He chuckled at the thought._

_After awhile both of them returned at the same time and chatted for awhile concerning the academy and what they will do from now on, after an hour or so they went back into the room, Louise asleep Vladimir got on a chair and started sleeping, as for Anton he laid on the hay bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep._

_**Author's note: I'll be going to the province tomorrow so I might be late in making more chapters and I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**Review fairly and have some fun.**_

_**Commissar out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Valkyrie

"**Valkyrie" **

"_Artyom! If it's hostile, you kill it!_ „

—Hunter

_Anton, woke up early as usual and as he rubbed his eyes looking around, he sighed. Because he thought of this as a dream, now that he woke up thinking it would just go away didn't help that much. So he went near his brother who was sleeping on the chair._

"Hey…bro you awake?"

"*_Opens eyes_*Don't you remember I wake up as early as you do just to watch over you?"

"*_Chuckles_* Yeah…I can still re-call that memory…"

"I…know its hard to accept but…we have no other choice. Either we run away with no knowledge of Halkagenia, or country wise Tristain, or serve Louise."

"See, that part bothers me, WHY do we have to serve her? She's a brat."

"Have you forgot what Khan taught us? Everyone can be nice to anyone, even from different social classes."

"With Respect and Diligence, but sometimes they just need to wake up with a gentle push."

_Both brothers chuckle at the last line, remembering funny moments with Khan._

"So…the least we can do is just follow, not because we we're ordered or we wanted too, its because we have to so we can't rouse any suspicious individuals who might be interested in us or our guns."

"So we just act like common servants?"

"We do, and remember what Khan said, Force answers to Force. If someone, hurts or insult you try not to fight back, but if he is relentless. Respond with more force."

"_Если это враждебных вам убить его._" (If its hostile you kill it.)

"_Только если это действительно враждебных и не цикл, что мы должны научиться двигаться с. Как раз как мутантов._" (Only if this is really hostile and not cycle that we must learn to move with the times as the mutants.)

_Anton nodded, his brother would go over their equipment while Anton would go wake up Louise._

"_Gah…not good. We've only got 120 Revolver rounds so we have to split it, I have about 38 Shotgun shells while he has 60…Need to rationalize and take a belt. 4 clips for the Kalash while he has 5, well understandable because he only uses it in situations the H.A.S. can't handle. 2 grenades and 4 filters…well air's clean so no need to use it now."_

_Anton poked Louise who merely twitched responding with a "Munya~" not giving up yet he started shaking her and got a good response, as she started stretching and rubbing her eyes, then sitting on the bed._

"Mmm…wha…WHA! Who are y-Oh…yeah that's right you two are the ones I summoned right?"

"That is correct Miss Louise."

"I said Master, you are to call me master, as you have no rights to say my name."

"I heard that Familiars and Summoners get along by getting to know each other, instead of treating them like normal, stupid animals that can't understand their masters."

_Louise was taken aback by this and wanted to whip Anton, but its like she didn't want to and felt sorry for treating them li…No she wouldn't, she's a noble and their commoners, but she was taught to show respect even to those who are lower to her in social standards._

"*_Sigh_*Fine, you will address me as Master Louise and I will address you two by your names…What were you're names again?"

"Vladimir, and this is my little Brother Anton, and we are ready to serve you Master Louise."

"Ok then, since you two seem ready. Dress me."

"…What?"

"You heard me right? Dress me. A noble shall not dress himself or herself if there are commoners present."

"Master Louise? No offense but in our world, we don't need help in putting on clothes, we put them on ourselves and seeing a woman dress up infront of you is…not nice."

"I do-"

_Before she was able to finish, both brothers picked up their equipment, Vladimir took out fresh clothes for Louise and darted out of the room before she could even finish what she was going to say. Both of them can hear Louise sighing rather madly and after 5-7 minutes she came out fully dressed._

"Lets go."

_After awhile they reached the dining hall, both brothers were surprised at such scale of the place and the smell! Oh it smelled so good they just want to eat right now._

"Familiars eat there. Commoners can't eat on the table with noble's."

_Vladimir snorted silently at such how society was even more botched here than in the Metro. He'd prefer going with Nazi's or Reds rather than go with this shit we're everyone isn't equal and divided by social standards._

"Well…on the bright side its bread, well hard bread and soup."

"Better than mushrooms and moss my Vlad better than moss."

_Both of them started eating occasionally looking around to protect their food from the other familiars, and after eating Louise took them both to the courtyard._

"Shouldn't you have class Master?"

"Not today, we were given this day to socialize and get to know our familiars more."

"I see and their's…a wide variety."

_The three of them sat infront of around table with 3 chairs._

"Tea."

"Uh…I'll get one of the servants."

_Anton quickly stood up headed to Siesta._

"Uh hello there."

"Hello there, and are you Anton?"

"Uh…yes and how did you know my name?"

"You're brother Vladimir told me, and its nice to meet you, my names Siesta."

"Its nice to meet you too Siesta and can you get me some tea to my Masters table?"

"Sure if you help in serving aswell."

"I can do that."

_Anton got a silver platter with tea walking to the table he's being called at._

"_Oh great its blondie…."_

"Ah tea has finally arrived my lovely monmon~"

"Oh Guiche stop it~"

_Anton started laying the tea down._

"Aren't you the one yesterday who nearly choked me?"

"Weren't you wooing another girl?"

"Guiche what is this man saying?"

"N-Nothing my beloved Monmon! He's a commoner and he's lying!"

_A sound that something dropped and Guiche turned around to Katie who was crying._

"Y-You don't love me…?"

"N-Noting like th-"

"You were two timing!?"

_Guiche backed away, which did nothing to stop the 2 powerful slaps. Making anton wince a little._

"You…why didn't you just play along and denied the girl commoner!?"

"Lying isn't my thing, besides you had it coming sooner or later."

"Grr…for ruining my pride and honor I challenge you too a duel!

"Force answers to force, are you sure?"

"Don't fool me commoner! Or are you just a coward?"

"…Don't go regretting what you can't reap kid. I accept."

_Anton walks back to a fuming Louise._

"What did you do now!?"

"I exposed his lecherous deeds and in return he wanted to regain his pride and honour."

"Seriously."

"I don't want to hear more of it! We are going to Guiche to apologize!"

"Don't tell me your defending him Master? Or are you in love with him?"

"Guiche!? Hell no, its just that I don't want to get you hurt and get my name soiled!"

"Then let me fight him, so he can't soil your name."

_Louise was reluctant but had to agree._

"Did he do it first Anton?"

"He did."

"Then you know how we do it. Force answers to Force."

"Force answers to Force."

_After awhile Louise had led them both to the Vestri Court where Guiche had a smirk on his face as Anton stood in the from the other side at students watched around._

"Ha, I had thought you'd run away like a fool."

"Are you going to insult me to death or are we actually going to fight?"

"Hmph, very well my name is Guiche De Gramont! My elemental name is the bronze!"

_Guiche raised his rose in the air as a single petal fell and a bronze valkyrie appeared, it looked like a girl as Anton notted._

"Now my beautiful Valkyrie attack!"

_The Valkyrie charged at Anton sword in hand ready to strike as he closed in a burst of bullets fire as the Valkyrie staggers giving enough time for Anton to kick its knee breaking it and firing 2 rounds to the head, destroying the Valkyrie._

"Why-y" *BANG*

_Guiche stopped, looking down he saw his stomach was bleeding, and coughed up blood, the crowd was screaming, some fainting and crying at the sight of blood, Guiche fought to stay up till another shot rang out hitting him on the gut the second time, making him fall down._

_Anton walked to the downed Guiche, holding close his revolver that had an extended barrel and stock attachment stepping onto his chest with his left leg pointing the barrel to his head._

"_Силы отвечает силы малыш, теперь вы пожинать то, что посеешь_..." (Force answers Force boy, now you reap what you sow...)

"Anton stop! PLEASE!"

_He turned around looking at Louise then pulls the trigger, everyone stopped with mouths open some where pale staring at him, looking at Louise she had tears flow down her face as she was taken by surprise._

"_He…he killed him…"_

_Anton reloaded his revolver holstering it back and starts walking away as Motmorency ran to Guiche and gasped screaming that he was alive and started giving him healing magic._

"_I hope you learn your lesson boy, the next time you fight foolishly I won't be as forgiving as right now…"_

_With that thought, he motioned to Vladimir and both of them started walking torwards the office of Osmond because they would be called sooner anyways, so they just thought of going there, as Louise followed both of them far behind thinking….did she summon killers?_

_**Author's Note: Hello guys and this is the third chapter! Amazing what being not lazy can do! XD**_

_**Anyway's tomorrow I'll be going to the province to visit relatives so I won't be able to write, so enjoy this current update of mine.**_

_**And always remember. If it's hostile you kill it! Commissar out.**_


End file.
